The Rise and Fall of A Godfather
by Roku-Namikaze
Summary: The world is yours." Or so he was told. Witness the rise and fall of one of Konoha's most fearsome mobsters as he comes to realized that the world he lives in is not what it seems.
1. In the Life of Naruto Namikaze

**The following story was inspired by movies such as the Godfather trilogy, Scarface, Public Enemies, and many others. It was also inspired by TV programs on the mafia, mafia books, and the movies respective games.**

**The following story will have the mention of drugs, rapes, prostitution, gruesome deaths, kidnappings, betrayals etc. What do you expect, this is the mafia we are talking about.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto at all. If I did, I would be fucking loaded.

The Beginning

"Mafia. When people think about that word many things pop up in their head. Things like money, sex, drugs, mafia wars, etc. Usually the people who think this are not in the Mafia. They don't know the truth. They have not seen or experience the things I have gone through. The following story is not for the faint of heart. Let me take you back twenty years ago before I became the seventh Godfather, before it all began. This is my story. This is the Rise of Naruto Namikaze."

Eighteen year old Naruto was ecstatic. No he was more than ecstatic. After doing small jobs such as hunting down traitorous drug lords, he was finally going on a real mission. All he had to do was go into Natsumoto Bank with his two partners and 'check' out a few dozen golden bars. He was excited not because of this part of the mission but came afterwards. He loves being chased by the police. The high speed chases is like an adrenaline to him. It's his cocaine or heroin or whatever the fuck these kids call it these days. He especially likes the part where he takes out his Tommy gun and shoots the shit out of the cops. He loves seeing their cruiser ignite in flames, hearing them scream in agony. Currently, Naruto is in a coffee shop run by his mother, Kushina Namikaze. Kushina is a former mobster herself but she hanged up her pistols in order to take care of Naruto. As much as she hates seeing Naruto following in both of their footsteps, she couldn't help but feel proud. Her husband, Minato Namikaze, was the fourth Godfather. The key word 'was'. He died from a bullet to the chest. His murderer was an assassin by the name of Kyuubi. Again the key word 'was'. He was killed in cold blood by Kakashi Hatake who saw Minato as a father figure. Kushina could have killed the bastard herself if it wasn't for the fact that she gave birth an hour ago. Sure she could have stop Naruto from following their example but she knew Mafia blood ran in his veins.

"Oi Naruto, come over here and help me wash these dishes." Kushina called out to her impatient son. The boy was practically grumbling about how he is going to kill that late bastard of a pervert. After hearing his mother call out to him, he walks towards the back of the shop. He found his mom holding an apron. He takes the apron and wraps it around his waist. Other than doing jobs for his boss, he also helps his mom with the shop as much as possible. His mother doesn't know why he helps her so much. She often jokes that he is just a big mama's boy but she suspect it's because of the pink haired girl working at the cash register. She still wonders why the boy has not asked her out yet.

"(Sigh) Like father, like son I guess."

Customers kept pouring. As the only coffee shop in the district, the Namikazes were kept busy all day long. With the profit they make each day, they could afford to have a store chain but they decided to stay with the shop they have now. An hour passed and still no sign of Kakashi or Iruka. Seriously, what is up with those two? Naruto and Kushina were washing the dishes when the shop's cashier came in. She coughs slightly to get her boss's attention. Unfortunately, she was not expecting to get Naruto's attention as well.

"Sorry to disturb you, but my shift is over and Karin just arrived." Sakura said softly. She gets nervous whenever Naruto is around. Ever since she saw him working in the back on her second day as a cashier, she couldn't help but feel attracted to the blonde.

"No need to apologize Sakura, its ok right Naruto?" Kushina look to her son to see him glue to the ground. His gaze was lock to his target. He couldn't help but gaped at the sight. Here was the young worker who has somehow captured his mobster heart. He was captivated by her shoulder length pink hair, her emerald green eyes, her luscious cherry lipsticked lips, her round c-cup breasts, her long slender legs, and her firm round ass. He just wanted to take her right there on the spot. It is no wonder he has exotic dreams every night. Now he is starting to wonder if he has been around too many perverts lately. Kushina saw the heat rise to her son's face. _Heh, it is time I play cupid once again._

"Say Sakura, you mention before that you live on Nekomota Avenue. That sure is a long ways from here. Why don't I have Naruto here drive you home?" At the mention of this, Naruto return from dream land. He gave his mom a questioning look. Sakura blushed. She wasn't expecting her boss offer something like that.

"Its ok, besides the bus will be arriving shortly. And Naruto looks like he is busy."

"Nonsense, my girls, Naruto wouldn't mind taking a few minutes off. **Right Naruto?**" Kushina gave her son a look that meant don't-even-try-talking-your-way-out-of-this-or-else. Knowing that defeat was at hand, Naruto obliged.

"Well now that that is settle, you two can head out. Have a nice day Sakura." Sakura left the kitchen while Naruto stay behind. He turns around and gives his mom a look.

"Now don't you give that look. Now you should know better to not leave a girl waiting. So scram."

"Mom, I know what you are trying to do. We are not Asuma or Kurenai. We are not going to fall into your plan. Besides you perfectly know well my feelings for her. I can't even talk straight when she is around." Naruto whined.

"Oh stop your whining. Go take her home or else I'll tell everyone of how you whine everyday. By the way, everyone knew it had to happen eventually; I just gave them a push into the right direction." Kushina both explained and threaten.

"You lock them up in a closet! And you wouldn't right?"

"Oh, I would. Now leave. By the way, I don't want any grandchildren just yet. Maybe in a year or two. I'm too young to be a grandma."

"Mom!"

"Oh hush, it is not like I haven't heard you moan her name at night. By the way you should keep the bathroom door closed when masturbating."

"MOM!!"

"Oh come on, I was your age before. It's not like I haven't seen Minato doing it. I saw him doing it plenty of times. Hell I even stood naked in front of him while he jerked off. And then after that, he and I would tear each other apart and-"

"That is it! I'm leaving! I don't want to hear any sex story about you or dad!" Naruto stormed out of the shop.

"Aw, I didn't even get to tell him what we did the night we conceived him. Oh well there is always next time."

Naruto got out of the shop to find his pink haired crush waiting for him next to his car. "Um sorry if I kept you waiting." Naruto said this while rubbing the back of his neck.

Sakura giggle at his action. "It's ok Naruto." Sakura once again said softly. If it wasn't enough working in the same place as him but now this. Naruto walk towards the passenger's side and unlocked the door. He opens the door for Sakura who gave a small thanks and got in. She got situated and strapped herself in. Naruto got in as well and soon the two were off.

No less than twenty minutes after their departure, the two men that Naruto was waiting for arrive. Kakashi got out of the driver side of the black vehicle. A mask covers the lower part of his face. A scar was visibly seen on his left side of his face. The scar went through his now useless left eye. Other than his scar, his gravity defying silver hair was the only other notable trait. He wore a black business suit over a white dress shirt. He had his jacket unbutton. Another male came out of the vehicle as well. Unlike his partner, he had a scar across the bridge of his nose. He wore a dark brown business suit over a black dress shirt. Like his partner, he had his jacket open. Both men had two pistols strapped around their waist. The two mobsters walk in to the shop to find their third member missing. They went towards the back to find Kushina putting away a few boxes while on a ladder. She was about to put a box away when she slip. Kakashi upon instant lunged to grab her. He succeeded but not the way he expected. She landed on top of him. She used him to cushion her fall. Kushina got up and dusted herself off. She lends Kakashi a hand. He got up and mumbles under his breath something along the lines of Kushina needing to lose weight. Fortunately for him, she did not pick up on what he said.

"I see you two finally showed up. Sorry to disappoint, but Naruto left almost half an hour ago to drop off my cashier at her place. Before though, he had a look on his face that meant that wanted blood."

"What kind of look, Lady Kushina?" Iruka asked the red head.

"Oh you know the same look I give people when they arrive late." At this, both Iruka and Kakashi shivered. Other than being Minato's wife, Kushina was known to have a strict rule for being punctual. Everyone that she has worked with whom were late were never heard from again. So it wasn't a big surprise when her son constantly argues with Kakashi over his lateness.

"Oh _that_ look." The trio stays quiet for a few minutes till Kushina asked the question that has been on her mind.

"So what kind of job you three was assigned? I asked Naruto earlier but he was too excited to give me an answer."

"We got assigned to get the boss's stolen money back. Apparently, Danzou received word from some Intel that there was a black van carrying the boss's gold to an abandon warehouse near the docks. He sent out a couple cruisers and got the gold. We were able to retrieve most of the gold but you know how crooked cops can be. The bastard deposited the rest into his bank account in Natsumoto Bank. It is our job to retrieve the remaining gold bars and bring it back to the boss." Kakashi explained. Both Iruka and Kakashi noticed the worried look on Kushina's face. "Don't worry Lady Kushina, we will keep Naruto out of harms way."

"Thanks you two but he is not the only one I'm worry about." Kakashi rubbed the back of his head while Iruka rub his nose.

"Aw you don't need to worry about us, Lady Kushina. We are big boys; we could take care of ourselves."

"It is not the two of you I'm worry about."

"NANI!!!" Both Iruka and Kakashi look crushed.

"I'm worry about Sakura. The girl clearly is attracted to my son. If anything were to happen to him, I don't know how she'll take it."

"Don't worry, as I said before, we will keep him safe." The shop entrance door chimed. Naruto walk in to find his two partners talking with his mom. He walks over to his mom and gave her a kiss. He then turns his attention to the two men.

"You're late. I waited here for an hour. You two were supposed to be here an hour ago." Naruto then gave them the infamous look.

"Um, well you see a black cat came across us. Then this old woman was taking her sweet time crossing the streets. Finally, the car-"

"I don't give a shit about your-" (Slap) A hand print was left on Naruto's face. The one responsible retreated her hand. She looks at Naruto.

"Boy, what did I tell you about your foul mouth? You think talking like that will get you a date with Sakura?"

"Sorry mom." Naruto mumble. Snickering could be heard in the background. Both Namikazes turn their heads to find the two older men snickering. Noticing that they were being watch, the two straighten out their posture.

"And what is so god dam funny? Do you want me to hit you as well?" Kushina made a fist and wave it in front of the men. The two men quickly apologize.

"That is better, now Naruto dear, why don't you go upstairs and change out of your street clothes."

"Yes mom. I'll be back in five." Just like he has promise, the boy came back in five minutes. He now wore a black business suit with an orange dress shirt underneath. Just like his partners, he had his jacket open and two pistols strapped around his waist.

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets head out." The two men follow the boy out. Kushina did so as well.

"You boys have fun and come back safe. You hear me?"

"Yes Mam!" the three males said in unison. They each got in Kakashi's car. Kakashi took the driver seat. Iruka went and took the front passenger seat while Naruto went in the back. The car roar to life. The car drove off leaving Kushina in front of her store. She watched as the car sped off towards the horizon. She couldn't help but feel like something big was going to occurred during the mission.

**Every time a new person is mention in each chapter, I will do what I call Konoha Police Files.**

**Konoha Police Files**

Naruto Namikaze

AKA Mafia Prince

Due to his father being the fourth Godfather, Naruto has been called the prince of the Mafia family. He started working with his two partners at the age of sixteen. He dropped out of school in order to work in the family business. He has not failed a mission so far. He has a crush on Sakura Haruno.

Kakashi Hatake

AKA Copy Cat Kakashi

Kakashi is the student of Minato Namikaze. He received his nickname after he mirrored his opponent's moves in a street fight. He currently is one of the most dangerous mobsters. He received his scar during the fight with an Iwa mobster while protecting his two friends Obito Uchiha and Rin Inuzuka. He is a major pervert and a playboy.

Iruka Umino

Iruka is an orphan whose parents perished in a fire. He received his scar during the Kyuubi attacked. He along with one other works alongside Naruto. He is the brains out of the three. he is more of a lover than a fighter. he is currently engaged to Anko Mitarashi.

Kushina Namikaze

AKA Konoha's Princess

Kushina is the daughter of the current mayor of Konoha. She met Minato during an outing with her family. The two fell in love but it ended in tragedy after giving birth to their son. She herself was once in the mob but has long forsaken that part of her life.

Danzou

Danzou is Konoha's Police Chief. He hates all mobsters. He also hates the current mayor of Konoha. He thinks the mayor is too soft on the Mafia. He has created a speacial task force called ROOT to deal with the mobsters.

Sakura Haruno

Sakura is a high school graduate who works as a cashier in Kushina's shop for a living. She is quickly noticeable due to her pink hair. She is currently Naruto's love interest. She is attracted to the blonde mobster as well but due to her shy nature, she has not confronted the boy.

Preview for next chapter:

What is going to happen during the bank job? Will the three mobsters get their boss's gold? And who is this boss they keep mentioning? Stay tuned for the next chapter entitled **The Bank Job.**

**Expect Chapter 2 for this story, Chapter 6 for Resident Evil: Konoha Chronicles, and Chapter 3 for Angels and Demon this Friday. They will be done tomorrow but to be sure, I will have them checked over.**


	2. The Bank Job

**Sorry for the late update. Work is a killer. I don't have any me time though the only good part of work is that there is a gym in the building where I work. A couple of guys and I decided to sneak in there every day to work out. Anyway, there is a small lemon ahead. It is my first time doing a lemon. I had to read lots and I mean LOTS of stories with lemons. Chapter 1 has been edited. it contains some extra information as well.**

**The Bank Job**

It seems today God was not on Naruto's side. The three mobsters were stuck in traffic for the past forty-five minutes. Some bastard decided to go on a red light. A truck was speeding from the other direction and collided with the guy's car. Due to the force of the impact, the car collided with several other vehicles forming a mass collision. Everything outside the car seems to be lively while in the inside, the trio was quiet. Each was contemplating about today's mission. The silence in the car was interrupted by one Kakashi Hatake.

"So Naruto, I heard you drove a girl to her house. Did anything happen that your two old buddies should know about?" Kakashi ask the blond. Kakashi was renowned in the underworld as a major pervert. He is currently a runner up for the title of Konoha's Super Pervert. That title rightfully belongs to Jiraiya. But when it comes down to who gets the most pussy, Kakashi wins hands down. The guy has slept with so many women that some are wondering if the guy has some sort of STDs.

"No, nothing happen between the two of us you perv. And if something did happen, I would never tell your perverted ass." Naruto said to Kakashi. He sometimes wonders how he is related to the man. (1)

"So what's her name and how does she look like? Is she a looker? Come on man we need details!"

Surprisingly it was Iruka who said this. Now Naruto was sure that he is surrounded by perverts. He never would have thought that Iruka would steep so low as to join their kind. The two perverts kept bombarding Naruto with questions. Naruto turned in his seat to look out the window. As the vehicle kept heading to their destination, Naruto saw a beautiful Sakura Tree. The sight made him think about the scrumptious pink haired goddess. His thoughts then wander to the ride with Sakura. Everything around him soon faded into nothingness.

_Flashback_

_The car was dead silent. Both occupants were paying attention to the road. Neither had talked since leaving the coffee shop. Sakura decided to take a quick peek at the blond god driving. She saw his cerulean eyes focused to the road ahead. She quickly looks away and focused her eyes to her lap. Naruto couldn't take it anymore so he also decided to take a quick peek. He watched the elegant flower next to him looking at her lap. He then returned his attention to the road. Unbeknownst to the young adults, the blushes they had since they both enter the vehicle have not left their faces. After a while, Sakura decided to take another look at the male next to her. She slightly turns her head to the left. From the corners of her eyes, she mentally jots down every facial feature. She jots down how lean his face is, his unruly golden locks, his tanned skin, and his soul capturing eyes. She couldn't help but notice the similarities between the male besides her and his father. Kushina had once shown her a picture of Minato when she asked where the man was at. Naruto inherited his father wild blond hair as well as his captivating eyes. His hair though was shorter in length than his father. One major difference between the two was the six whiskers that adorned the young man's face. Curiosity got the better of her, so she asked him how he received those whiskers._

"_Um, Naruto, you don't mind me asking but how did you receive those whiskers of yours?" Sakura asked politely. Naruto was taken by surprised that she was talking to him. He was screaming in the inside that she was talking to him. Now all he had to do was answer without choking like before._

"_I on't ind… I mean I don't mind you asking at all. I actually receive these whiskers as you put it when my mom and I went for vacation to the Umi no Kuni when I was five. I was such an adventurous boy back then though I still am. I venture into the woods one foggy morning. Due to the mist, I had zero visibility. I tripped on a rotting tree branch and accidently fell on top of a red fox. The fox apparently mistook me as a predator and lashed out. It laid two on me with its sharp nails. It dug both of his paws in deep in both of my cheeks. My mom found me moments later because I was wailing out. The doctor who came to see me told my mom that the wound would scar me. And that is how I got my six whiskers. Ha ha! But why do you ask?" Naruto question the girl. _

"_Um well you see (mumble mumble)" Sakura said. Her blush intensified._

"_Sorry, I didn't quite get that."_

"_Well I think they look cute on you. Sakura that day created a new shade of red. At the comment, Naruto's face heated up to levels never reach before. His mind shutdown and only one word rang in his silent mind. Cute. Luckily, the boy's mind restarted since it comprehended that they are on the road. The two stay quiet for the rest of the ride. Never did once did the heat on their faces receded._

_Flashback Ends_

"Oi, Naruto, wake your ass up 'cuz we are here!" Kakashi yelled out to the drooling boy. The boy woke up to indeed find the car parked outside of the bank. The trio got out of car and went towards the trunk. Kakashi open the trunk to show case different kinds of weapons. All the men grab two additional pistols as well as a couple ammunition cartridges. You can never be too careful was always their motto. The guys knowing that it won't be an easy escape afterwards, Kakashi had Naruto stashed a Tommy gun in the back seat hiding from outside view. Kakashi then got out the blueprints of the bank's vault floor.

"Alright let us go over the plan once more in order to refresh Naruto's mind." A loud _hey_ could be heard coming from Naruto. Kakashi chuckled and continue. "There is a female security guard who holds the keys to the vault on the first floor. I will go over and 'persuade' her to hand over the keys. Naruto, you are to go to the bathroom. Once inside, drop your pants and come out complaining to the other guards about there being no toilet paper. A custodian or most likely a guard will come and give you a roll. You are to use this (hands over a taser gun to Naruto) and give whoever comes quite a shock. Take their ID and leave the bathroom as quietly as possible. You are then to pass by Iruka who will be standing near the water fountain next to the staircase. Bump into him and 'accidentally' drop the ID card. Once you do, just keep walking until you reach the security room. Wait till a guard comes out and give him or her a shock as well. Enter the room and knockout any remaining guards. Watch the security footage to alert Iruka of any possible confrontations. Iruka, once Naruto gives you the ID, you are to retrace my footsteps in order to get the vault keys. Once I hand them over, head back to the door leading to the staircase. You will go down two levels where you will find a door that needs an identification card. Use the ID to get in. Once inside, this is where Naruto will start helping you out. You two will communicate with these (hands over two walkie talkies). Naruto will monitor your trek throughout the floor. Iruka you are to take a left on the first corridor and then a right on the third one. You will come across two huge steel doors. You will enter the second one using the set of keys I gave you. Once inside, you will be in the clear. The vault can only be open using the right combination. You don't have to worry about that because I have the password you need to unlock it. Take this bag and fill it up with the boss's gold. Rendezvous with Naruto afterwards but dressed as a custodian. You two will then meet me up in the back of the back where we will make an escape by committing grand theft auto. And before you asked, this vehicle has a time bomb underneath. It is set to explode by 2:15. It is currently 1:30 so we have to make this quick. And don't worry this is not even my car, I 'borrow' it from a guy down near the deli. Alright team, you all know your job, so let's move out!" The trio dispersed, each going into the bank their own way. The trio walks inside and found the bank nearly empty. Kakashi found his target sitting behind a desk manicuring. The remaining two saw him walk over to the female. They saw the female look up at Kakashi, giving him a smile. The two started conversing, the female laughing every once in a while. The brunette then got up and whisper to Kakashi, causing the man to giggle perversely. He gave the girl a nod. The female latched herself to Kakashi and started leading him to a hallway. Iruka and Naruto look at each other and sweatdropped. They shrug it off and went to do their own thing.

**Kakashi's Phase**

The young woman led Kakashi to the files room. Since she was the only that day with the set of keys that could open the door, no one was going to disturb them. The woman unlocks the door and led the man inside. Once the door closed, she hungrily attacked the man's lips. The two got into a heavy make out session. The brunette placed both of her arms around Kakashi's neck. She then raise her left leg. The male parted his lips and slip his tongue out. The female happily obliged, parting her own lips as well. Soon the two were in a heated session. Kakashi's left hand travel down the female's back towards her ass. He grabbed a handful and received a moan as a reward. The two parted for air soon afterwards. The female then took it upon herself to undress the male. She took off his jacket but then decided for a different approach. She stood up and started unbuttoning her shirt. Once done, she took it off to reveal a pair of d-cup breasts. She reaches for her bra's clasp on her back. The bra slips off revealing her breasts. She went down on her knees and puts her face near the man's crotch area. She took the zipper in her mouth and pulls it down slowly. This action just made Kakashi's hardened cock even harder. She then reaches inside and slightly pulls down his boxers. She then took out his throbbing nine inch member. She took his head into her mouth. She then started giving his head ministrations with her tongue. She slips Kakashi's head out and began licking all over the throbbing rod. Once the shaft was cover in saliva, she took him whole. She started bobbing her head. The tempo increased as time went by. As the young woman worked on Kakashi's cock, her left hand started her left breast's areola. Her right hand went under her pants and panties. She inserted two fingers into her hot core.

**Naruto's Phase**

Naruto walk over the nearest bathroom. He went inside and went to the farthest stale from the door. Naruto unbuckle his belt and pull down his pants and boxers. He then looks out the stall to make sure no one was around. Seeing the coast clear, Naruto walked out. He had to walk painfully slow so as to not trip. He walk out of the bathroom and headed towards the nearest guard.

"Hey man, what's the deal here? I go into the bathroom to take a shit only to find the place towel less." The guard looks at him and soon regretted the action.

"Sir, I ask you to go back inside the bathroom."

"Not without my god damn toilet paper!"

"Sir please wait in the bathroom, I'll have someone bring you toilet paper."

"Fine!" Naruto turn around and walk back to the bathroom. He went back to his stall. Once in there, he put his boxers and pants back on. He then took off his belt. "Fuck what Kakashi said about tasering their asses. I am doing things my way." Naruto wrapped one end of the belt on his left hand and the other end on his right. The bathroom door opened to reveal the security guard from before.

"Sir, you in there?"

"Ah yes, I'm in the third stall." The guard walks over to the stall. He placed his left hand over the stall's door to give Naruto the roll of toilet paper. Naruto quietly unlock the door. Since the door had it hinges loose, it didn't take much force for Naruto to kick it down. The guard upon impact fell to the floor, his back to Naruto. Naruto quickly wrap the belt around the guard's neck. It would be several minutes later where Naruto successfully strangled the man to death. He took the man's ID from his pockets. He unwrapped the belt and tossed it into the stall he came out of. He walks over the body and heads out. Naruto spotted Iruka leaning over a water fountain the moment he came out. He walks over to him and bumps him on the shoulder. He slips out the ID which Iruka quickly picks up. He walks to the security room. No less than two minutes later, a guard comes out. Naruto finally obeying Kakashi takes out his taser and tases the guard. The guard falls but is quickly caught by Naruto who drags him into the room. He gives the guard a quick chop to the neck, rendering him unconscious. He walks to the security cams and sits down. He takes out his walkie talkie informing Iruka that he is in position.

**Iruka's Phase**

After picking up the ID, Iruka retraced Kakashi's steps. It led him to the files room. Once at the door, Iruka swore he heard what sounded like a woman begging for more. Apparently Kakashi must have sense him because a pair of keys was slid under the door. Iruka pick them up and quickly left but not before muttering man whore. Iruka walk back to the fountain. He went and opens the door next to it leading him to the staircase. He went down two levels and found the door Kakashi mentioned. He used the ID to get in. The door open and Iruka went in silent as a cat. He took out his own walkie talkie.

"Alright, this is Scarface speaking, I am in the corridors. Over." Out of nowhere, Iruka heard what sounded like Kakashi's voice saying that he was Scarface.

"This is Fox; I currently have you on my radar. There are no sign of living organisms down there except your ugly ass (Snickers). Over."

"Thank you Highness, by the way we are not in the military so why we have to follow this procedure?" An inaudible 'don't know' was all Iruka received as an answer. Seeing as Naruto did not saw any enemy hostile, Iruka just ran through the hallways. He took the first left and then ran straight till the third hall way where he took a right. He arrives at his destination. He took out the set of keys to find them cover in sweat and cum.

"Naruto, remind me to kill Kakashi, okay."

"Roger that." Iruka inserted the vault key into the second door. He heard the door unlock. He pushes the heavy steel door to find himself surrounded by cash, jewelry, and _the boss's gold_. He quickly got the bag he receives from Kakashi out. Five minutes later, he was all done. Since the bastard known as Danzou did not acquire much of the boss's gold, the bag was not that heavy. Iruka quickly arrive at the door leading back to the staircase where he was told by Naruto that he will meet him at the rendezvous point. Iruka went up the stairs and back to the first floor.

**End Phase**

Once both Naruto and Iruka got back to the first floor, they found the place empty of all life. There was no sign of the security guards from before. They shrugged it off but still had their guard up. They met near the hallway leading to the files room. They were about to go get Kakashi when a voice form behind them stop them in their tracks. The two turn around only to come face to face with a sight they dreaded to see.

**And that is the end of Chapter 2. I hope you all like the small lemon part. It was my first lemon/lime/whatever. As to whom they saw well you have to wait for the next installment. And yes the bathroom idea was based off of Transformers 2: Revenge of the Fallen but it was tweaked. **

**Kakashi is Naruto's god brother.**

**Preview for chapter 3 entitled **_On A Highway To Hell_**:**

What did Naruto and Iruka saw that scared them? Will they escape before the bomb explodes? Will they ever get to Kakashi and escape the bank? And the question on who is this boss is still unanswered? Find out next time.

_Konoha Police Reports_

Jiraiya

Occupation: Gentleman's Club Owner

Jiraiya is a former mobster who was a member of the famous team known as the Sannins. He retired from the mafia life. He bought an abandon building where he remodeled the whole place. The place soon became a gentleman's club. The club was appropriately named _Icha Icha Paradise_. The club instantly became the city's number one Gentleman's club. Due to its success, Jiraiya establish a club chain across the country. He currently hold the title of Konoha's Biggest Pervert.

**Rant of the week:**

**What the fuck?! Is everyone getting a Sharingan these days? First Kakashi, now DANZOU?! What is next Sakura and Naruto receiving their own Sharingan! I'm sorry Kishi-sensei but you have gone too far. I mean first you kill Jiraiya, and then have the entire leaf village destroy by a single man, and now this nOOb has the Sharingan! You just spammed the Sharingan. If you were planning to spam it why didn't you just called the show Uchiha or Sharingan instead of Naruto since it seems everyone is getting a Sharingan. **

**Oh and people, I do not support the whole buzz that has been storming the web since the chapter released of Danzou=Madara. First reason is because Naruto is in the village. If Danzou is Madara then how come he hasn't abducted Naruto yet? Second, Madara lost his left eye during the battle with Hashimara Senju while Danzou still has his. So the most logical explanation is that he had the Sharingan transplanted. Now the question is whose Sharingan is it?**

**There were several people in the website that I am usually on that is devoted to Naruto that said that Danzou got the Sharingan from Obito. First off, Obito had his entire right side crushed under a big ass boulder so that proves that theory wrong. Then some jackass came up with the theory that Danzou=Obito. Again, Obito is dead plus if he is Danzou, then he must be Kakashi's age but Danzou is as old as Hiruzen Sarutobi. Also there is one major thing that proves this theory wrong: Danzou still has a left eye.**

**Well that is the end of my rant. Sorry about that but I just had to get it out of my system.**


	3. On A Highway to Hell

**Roku: Hello all of you, it sure has been a long time hasn't it?**

**Saku: No duh! Anyway, I'm Saku, this idiot's co-author and friend.**

**Roku: sheesh you don't have to be so mean. Anyway, please read our first story together entitled **Nightmares of Reality**. The titled will be changed later we are not really digging it but if anyone who reads the story and comes up with a great title suggestion they are more than welcome to tell us via review or pm. **

**Roku/Saku: Let's get this show on the road.**

_Chapter 3: On A Highway to Hell_

The duo looks behind them to see a barely covered Kakashi coming out of a closet. The duo immediately shielded their eyes; incoherent yelling was all Kakashi heard coming from his two partners. Kakashi picked up what sounded like "put some clothes on" from all the yelling. Knowing that the time for jokes and laughter is now over; Kakashi went back into the small room. The two blinded mobsters recovered their vision in time to see an unconscious young woman on a pile of papers in the room Kakashi just came out of. A sweat drop form as Kakashi pushes the young woman onto the hard cold floor to get his pants from under her body. The silver haired mobster looks up to stare at the dumbfounded duo. He shrugs it off and continues putting on the last of his clothes. He soon went back to his small ragtag group of misfits.

"Alright, enough with the look and tell me you got the cash." The duo went back to their original selves and informs Kakashi of their successful recovery. "Then, shall we leave this place?" Two "hai" came from his pals. The three then continue on their way to the emergency exit at the back of the bank. As soon as the group took their tenth step towards freedom, a loud explosion went off behind them. The falling debris caused a massive dust storm to form. The three cover their eyes from the scattering dust. No more than ten seconds later, the dust settled letting the group uncovered their eyes. The three young mobsters look towards the explosion area. Dust still covers that area but soon it began clearing. The three young men's eyes went narrow for in the clearing stood four shadows. The dust clear to reveal a raven haired male about the same age as Naruto, accompany by a giant orange haired male, another male with silver-blue hair and daggers strapped to his chest, and finally a young red haired woman. The raven haired male stepped forward indicating he was the leader of the group.

"It has been a long time since we last seen each other, Dobe, Kakashi." The young man spoke with a calm expression, the air around him intensified by the former's reaction. Naruto look into the calm charcoal eyes of the intruder. He made a vow years ago that he will never forget these eyes.

"Sasuke, you good for nothing traitor, what are you-" The blonde stop midsentence due to the raven haired boy directing his attention to Kakashi. Naruto was outrage by his action. "Hey, listen to me when I'm speaking to you, teme!"

Sasuke acted as if Naruto was not there. He focuses his attention on his former sensei voicing out his thoughts. "So I see you are still protecting this wannabe, Kakashi." The young man did not even let Kakashi speak out when he brought the demands. "Now I'll make this simple: hand over the cash and no blood shall be shed." The young man adjusted his posture in order to unsheathe the blade strapped to his waist. As he was doing this, a small black tattoo on his left side of his neck attracted the attention of a certain blonde. Sasuke saw the blonde's eyes travel to his neck and widen in surprised.

"I see you took notice, Naruto. He promised he would give me the power I need to kill my brother. Though killing you shall be a bonus." Sasuke smirked. Naruto could now clearly see that his former friend has gone too far into the dark abyss.

"Why of all people would you join Orochimaru, teme? Don't you know he never keeps his promises!?"

"This is one promise he shall keep. I'll make sure of it. Now as you so kind and hand over the cash."

"Sorry, Sasuke, but this belongs to our boss. So I bid you all farewell." Before Sasuke and his group could react, Iruka pulled out his pistols and shot the ceiling lights. The bright flash of light blinded the Oto team for a good ten seconds. It was all the time Naruto and the others needed to escape. They finally got to the end of the hallway to find their only hope of escape. They shot out of the bank like speeding bullets to find themselves at the back parking lot. The Oto team soon recovers and follows after them. They got out of the bank to find Kakashi trying to hotwired a car. Sasuke inform the young woman to do the same as he and his remaining partners took out a single pistol. Naruto and Iruka mirrored their action. Soon an all out shoot out began. Both groups ducked and covered in order to try get the advantage over the other. Glass shattered, cars' alarms were set off, and tires were pop as the two groups went all out on each other. Soon enough both groups had to reload but before anyone could, two engines roared to life. Naruto and Iruka immediately scatter and ran to their stolen vehicle. They jump inside and shouted at Kakashi to floor it. The car sped off leaving behind the Oto team. It nearly crashed into a light post as the mobsters left the parking lot. Another car came out of the parking lot. Both cars sped off on the street, all the while dodging cars and civilians alike. They got to an intercept which led them to the highway. The chase has begun.

**And that is that for the day or week. See you all next time.**

**Konoha's Files**

Sasuke Uchiha

A former member of the Hokage Crime Family, he betrayed them and join their arch rival the Oto Family. He is a member of the former prominent clan the Uchihas. His entire family was wiped out by his older brother. As of today no one knows why. Sasuke was friends with Naruto throughout their elementary school years as well some part of middle school.

Orochimaru

He is the current leader as well as the founder of the Oto Family. He himself was a former member of the Hokage Family until he was found of experimenting on his partners.


End file.
